


The Doctor

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gourry does an exam to prove that Lina is a woman. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Slayers. This was written for a Kinkfest prompt

Gourry felt as though he were the happiest man in the world. He had just enjoyed a scrumptious meal with Lina in a beautiful town whose name he had forgotten, and now they were walking to their hotel room. In one hand he held the last drumstick. As for the other one, Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorcery genius, the most powerful person he knew and the woman he loved, had wrapped her much smaller arms around his and was leaning against him companionably.

Such public displays of affection were rare. While they had considered themselves a couple after the whole Phibrizzo mess, Lina was insistent that they had to keep it a secret so that some other monster wouldn’t get it in his or her head to use Gourry for blackmail. While he wasn’t completely happy with keeping their relationship under wraps, Gourry accepted it a gesture of concern for his safety.

He took a bite from his chicken and looked down at her, smiling as he did so. “I thought you didn’t want people to know about us.”

Lina shrugged, “No one here knows us. Besides, we haven’t gotten to spend much time together since we regrouped with Zel and Amelia.”

That much was true. While he liked seeing his friends, he missed sleeping with Lina in his arms every night. Even though it never went further than some passionate kisses and light petting, it was nice being so close to her. But the world became endangered again, and their traveling party grew which meant no more sharing a room, much less a bed. Time passed and he had started to wonder if all those memories were just pleasant dreams. That was until they had finally seen Amelia safely back to Seyruun and Lina had asked for only one room at the inn.

He took another bite, and then finished it off, throwing the bone to a stray dog that was wandering the streets. Lina started to pull him off to the right, and he figured they had reached the inn when suddenly someone cried, “Gourry, is that you?”

Gourry sighed in annoyance as Lina sprang apart from him. Both turned around to face whoever had spoken. The man was huge, with short dark hair and a beard. He wore mercenary clothing and was in dire need of a bath. Gourry thought he looked vaguely familiar. “Yes?” he answered.

The mercenary laughed and punched Gourry on the shoulder, “You haven’t changed a bit! It’s me, Grize! We fought in a few campaigns together.”

Gourry thought for a moment. That must have been some time ago, before he met Lina even. “Hey, how’ve you been?”

“You remember this person?” Lina asked.

Gourry smiled proudly, “Nope.”

“Figures.” She muttered.

“Who’s this you’re with Gourry?” Grize said as he put an arm around him and leaned close to whisper, “You’re way above her league! You were considered one of the handsomest men in the unit, you didn’t have to even try to find a decent looking woman to warm your bed, so what are you doing with some gawky, flatchested little kid? I mean, is she even a real woman? I’ve never seen one so flat in my life! I can hook you up with a real woman, with real boobs!”

Gourry glanced nervously out of the corner of his eye to see that, yes, Lina had heard every word and was quickly turning a bright shade of red, her hands curling into fists. “What did you say?” she snarled menacingly.

“Enough Grize,” Gourry said firmly, “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about and I think she’s beautiful I don’t like hearing otherwise. Come on Lina.”

And before a major fight could break out, Gourry had grabbed Lina by the hand and taken her into the inn. She gave him a strange look as they walked to the room they had booked earlier but she said nothing until they were safely in it. Gourry closed and locked the door, bracing himself to deal with a major Lina Inverse tantrum.

Instead he was stunned as she simply took off her mantle and laid it on the table. She looked so vulnerable that it surprised him. He rarely got to see that side of her and it scared him when he did. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

She looked away from him and started rummaging through her belongings. “Nothing.” 

Gourry continued to stare at her as he unbuckled his shoulder guards and stuffed them under the bed. Lina had pulled out a hair brush and was brushing her long crimson locks with it, lost in thought. Suddenly she threw the brush on the table and Gourry tensed. The tantrum hadn’t been avoided, it had just been delayed.

“What’s the big deal anyway? Why does everyone have a hard time believing I’m a real woman?” she turned around and glanced at herself in the mirror. “It’s not like I’m completely flat.”

Gourry grinned lecherously, aware that what he said next would very likely get him Fireballed. “May be I should examine you so I can tell everyone who thinks otherwise?”

Lina froze, stunned by his suggestion. Sure they had shared a bed, but nothing beyond kissing had happened in it. And may be lately she had been left wanting to go further. The thought of actually being naked with Gourry and of him examining her was both intimidating and thrilling. “What are you, some kind of doctor?” she said dismissively as she took off her Demon’s blood amulets and set them on her cloak.

Gourry was amazed by the fact that he wasn’t warm and toasty. “Well, I know the difference between a man and a woman.”

Lina’s mischievous streak seemed to assert itself as she jumped on the table, sitting legs crossed and grinned at him. “So, Doctor, what do you think?”

Gourry’s mind was sent reeling. In a moment of daring he said, “Well you’ll have to remove your clothing. You could be hiding anything under there.” 

Nerves seemed to flutter within her stomach. What if he saw her naked and decided he didn’t like her body? But hadn’t he just said he thought she was beautiful? _But he’s never really seen me naked._

Lina shook the voice of doubt away. She was Lina Inverse after all, and she never backed away from any enemy. Least of all her own self doubts. She reached behind her back and undid the yellow strap that bound her breasts, noticing how Gourry’s blue eyes widened in surprise as she did so.

“I think most doctors leave the room while their patients undress.” She said as she started to undo her shirt.

It took him awhile to find his breath. “I’m not most doctors.” Was it her imagination, or was his voice more strained than usual?

She tossed her pink shirt on the floor, but paused for a moment before pulling her yellow one off. Once it was gone her breasts would be exposed, and those were definitely her weak point. If he laughed, she would be mortified. She took a deep breath and yanked it off, and then stared at him daringly.

A light blush rose to both of their cheeks. Gourry seemed at a momentary loss for words, though as Lina noted with some satisfaction, his pants were getting rather tight. Finally he said, “I’m going to do the exam now.”

Lina nodded her consent, and Gourry reached forward and took one breast in each hand, breathing heavily as he did so. “Small, but firm and perky. And they’re definitely not man boobs.”

Lina opened her mouth to say something when his fingers brushed against her nipples, and all that came out was a gasp. Gourry grinned. “Reactions seem good, though further testing is needed.”

He reached down and took one breast into his mouth. Lina suppressed a moan of pleasure, her hands reaching out to grab the table to steady herself. One of Gourry’s hands reached around her to stroke her back as the other massaged the breast that wasn’t getting kissed. Lina closed her eyes as her breathing hitched and exhilaration ran through her. 

She moaned in protest when he stopped his ministrations and looked at her. “Gourry, why did you stop?” she asked warningly.

“There’s one more thing I need to see.” He said lecherously.

“Huh?”

“To see if you’re a real woman.” He prodded with a smile, curious as to just how far he could get that night. He’d been ready for her since the moment she’d invited him into her bed a year ago. And while he was patient, it could only hold for so long.

Lina grinned wickedly. “Pervert!”

Gourry sighed, “I’m sorry, I went to f…”

He stopped talking as Lina shoved her fingers into the waist band of her pants and started to pull them down as she kicked her boots off. He shook his head, not quite believing his luck. Soon the only thing covering her was a pair of socks. She sat crossed legged at the table, chin perched coyly on one hand. “What do you need to see, Doc?”

Gourry cleared his throat and took a deep breath in. His pants were unbearably tight and it took all of his willpower to refrain from pounding her into the table right there and then. “Spread your legs.”

To his continued amazement she scooted back on the table and brought her feet up, placing them on opposite sides of the table so that she was completely exposed to him. He glanced between her legs to her coarse, copper curls. No doubt about it, she was definitely a woman. 

“Well?” she asked.

Gourry remained silent for awhile as he moved closer, and then knelt before her, spreading her lower lips and inhaling her scent. It was all rather intoxicating. “Definitely a woman.” He said as he planted a kiss on her inner thigh and ran one daring finger around her opening, gathering the moisture that pooled there. “Definitely aroused. Definitely sexy.”

“Damn right!” Lina said, bursting with new found confidence. “So, is the exam over?”

“No.” he said firmly, “Just sit back and relax. I promise, this won’t hurt a bit!”

And without further warning he attacked her clitoris with his tongue. Lina could not suppress the scream that tore through her lips. Once again she gripped the end of the table tightly as pleasure built up to mind blowing proportions within her. It built with a rapidity that startled her, urged further on when Gourry placed a finger at her opening and rubbed it around there teasingly as he sucked on her clit.

Lina suddenly found that she had a hard time staying still while containing the pleasure. She started to jerk, moving her legs so that they wrapped around Gourry, holding him to her. One hand let go of the table to massage her breast. Her breathing became more rapid but deeper. Then he stopped merely toying with her entrance and shoved a finger inside of her.

She let out a small choking noise, “Stop now and I’ll Fireball you!” she threatened.

He moved his finger in and out slowly before joining it with a second one. “Gourry!” she gasped, and then she went over the edge, stiffening once before being jolted by the spasms of pleasure that tore through her. Gourry grinned, pleased with himself as he watched the aftershocks die down, leaving her boneless but content.

He got up on the table over her and kissed her tenderly, and Lina could taste herself on his lips. She deepened the kiss, pulling at Gourry’s shirt as she did so. He helped her pull it off, and then grabbed her tightly, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his as he continued to kiss her. He buckled his hips against her, and he could feel her heat through his pants. Lina moaned into his mouth. “Do it.” She commanded.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up and undid his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. She folded her arms under her head and grinned. He had gotten to see her goods, now she got to see his. And what a sight he was, with his well sculpted chest and strong muscular arms. Her eyes widened a little as she realized that every part of him was big.

Her breathing hitched as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down so that her bum was at the edge of the table. Still standing, he grabbed his erection and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slide effortlessly into her. Lina’s legs tightened as he let out a long sigh. He moved out and then back in, moving into a slow, leisurely rhythm. She was so warm and tight he swore he was going to go out of his mind. Without quite realizing it, one hand reached down to where they were joined to rub at her clit again while the other found her left breast and started to play with it.

Her back arched, and Lina was surprised to find the pressure within her building again. Could she really come twice in one night? But it all felt so delectable. The way he filled her completely combined with the attention he was giving to her clit and breast. It was nearly too much to handle!

He continued to move slowly, savoring each moment of entering her, and then started to pick up the pace when his body cried for more. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked as he started to pound into her fiercely.

A moan was the only answer he received. He stopped his ministrations and used his hands to grab her hips instead so he could move even faster and harder. Lina cried in protest, missing the feel of his hands on her most intimate regions, but buckled her hips to meet him thrust for thrust as she found that she enjoyed the feel of him slamming into her so vigorously just as arousing. She continued building.

“Lina,” he choked as he felt her muscles tense around him. He was having a hard time maintaining control now. “Lina, I love you.”

Lina’s eyes widened in surprise as his words added the momentum needed to throw her over the edge. She cried his name in ecstasy as her second orgasm that night overtook her, more powerful than the first. 

Gourry couldn’t help it anymore. The way her muscles contracted around him was too much and he found himself coming with a roar. He slumped forward, grabbing the table for support before lowering himself beside Lina, who was still coming down herself. He grabbed her, holding her to him as her eyes slowly started to flutter open. 

They were both silent for awhile, neither of them wanting to break the fragile moment before Lina said, “You’d better not tell Grize about this.”

He kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll tell him you’re a woman. I won’t tell him how sexy you are, though. I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

Lina laughed, and snuggled up to him. “It’s getting cold. May be we should get under the covers.”

“That would mean moving.” He countered. 

“Point.” 

“Lina?”

“What Gourry?”

“Whenever you see a real doctor again, I’d better not find you doing this with him.”


End file.
